


举报到底伤害的是谁？

by JiangSHU



Category: Original characters - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22922611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiangSHU/pseuds/JiangSHU
Summary: 对于2月27日xzf举报ao3和lof的有感而发。
Kudos: 5





	举报到底伤害的是谁？

**Author's Note:**

> 不欢迎讨论。

1.

生活是舞台，我们都是角色。

娱乐圈就是娱乐圈，这个时代里谁家宝贝没有人设？甚至不仅是明星，我认为每个人都有自己的框架——也就是标签性评价。

毕竟我不可能把我由内而外地完整暴露在别人眼里，他人只能对我形成一个固定的影响，比如乐观、毛躁等。我要对他说：不，我不仅是这样。他可能还会不信。

就像给你盖了个章，哪怕你并非全然如此，对他人而言你也跳不出那个章外。

故而他人不可能完整地了解一个人，对他而言，明星也好，陌生人也好，他给你的章（几乎）决定你在他舞台里的位置，你不过是他生活里的一个角色。

这就是我在这个话题开始前的前提，也是我的原则。

你是失真的，别人眼里的你永远不是你；同理，把二次创作里的角色形象带入到正主身上的行为，都是扯皮。所以，不要和我谈他的形象受到影响，他 好 的 很。

2.

爱豆，idol，本来就是指偶像这种庞大的群体。这个词本身不分三六五等；好比说你说你喜欢普京，那普京就是你的爱豆。

故而当我这种不带脑子看问题的家伙一开始看到“xxx是演员，不是爱豆”的时候，我还懵了一下。——这个词到底是什么意思？

我不太敢用这两个字，但今天暂且让我稍稍地用一下。

你爱你的爱豆吗？

爱，当然爱。我们有各种各样的理由去钦佩、去恋慕一个人。

你是怎么爱你的爱豆的？

无非为他花钱，为他宣传。控评也不过是宣传的一种，完全可以理解——毕竟如果你不为自己的爱豆控评，黑子就可能会跑到热评中来，对爱豆的形象百害而无一利。

现在问题来了：举报正主的拉郎（不是官配都叫拉郎）cp，举报cpf的作品甚至上升到平台，是积极的，为自己爱豆宣传的方式吗？

转化一下，这个问题就是——这样做对你的爱豆有好处吗？

能给他增加路人缘吗？能为他带来声誉上的收益吗？对他的生活有什么积极影响吗？

3.

没有，我明明白白地绝对肯定，没有。这样明显的定向爆破，对xz而言一点好处都没有。

当初他在火的时候我也吃过他的颜，在我的审美观里很不错，没有网红脸的僵硬，说句俗话：很灵动的一张脸。

甚至对于xz广受争议的，看上去并不像他“珍惜羽毛”，反而像是“打擦边球蹭热度”地去接耽改剧卖腐这一行为，我也并没有什么意见。无非就是对于目前的影视审核制度有所不满，再来就是演得好我就爱，演不好就拜拜。

（当然我并没有看陈情令，我对mdzs没什么好讲的，我从不黑它，因为我置身局外我不了解事情始末，虽然从14年搞同人也摸摸原耽开始，我听到的mxtc相关的流言也够多了，膈应。）

卖腐本身没什么错的，卖腐也是营销的一种，只要明白它十之八九是假的，卖腐所谓的欺骗感情就不存在。再说了，一个爱豆有高质量的cpf不好吗？cpf用爱发电的能力有多强我都不知道怎么形容。

对这样的一个人，你的举报会让他的公关很难办，他的经纪人可能只会对他说：你的粉丝把两个大流量平台举报了，一个打回整改，一个被墙，网络上大批的路人跑来洗你wb，诋毁你侮辱 你，你道歉吧。然后接着他的团队就会为了他忙上忙下，他一个人站在那里什么都做不到，除了 看两眼微博感受一下人间的愤怒。

他怎么办？他还能怎么办？他难道能责怪自己的粉丝吗？

4.

我看见唯粉的说辞。

①并未举报ao3和lof平台，只是对bjyx圈内文章进行举报。

②受举报的bjyx文章向未成年人宣传淫/秽/色/情。（这四个字下面会缩写成yhsq）

③对于举报有关的一系列引流对双方都没有好结果。

针对第三条，很明显宝贝们是知道举报这件事只会搞臭xz的名声。

针对第一条，粉丝解释不清楚。不管你说多少次“没有举报ao3和lof”，事情已经传出来了。人总是更容易相信更有爆点的事情。

我最想谈的。

针对第二点：

我不否认绝大多数同人圈都是由未成年人们堆砌起来的，毕竟大学的学习生活和社畜的工作都是不容忽视的存在，人都要恰饭，用爱发电不是动动嘴皮子就能完成的事情。几个小时完成一篇文章，甚至几天完成一篇文章、完成一张画，都是寻常。社会条件不允许自身物质水平不优越的成年人有什么需要投入过多精力娱乐生活。

但yhsq，这个词很严重。据我所知，遭到举报的那篇文章并没有上纲上线。只是到拉了个灯的程度而已。

比bjyx的r18率更高的cp有的是，您怎么不去人家那里举报呢？非要搞得场面变成：唯粉怒撕cpf，xz独自美丽不需要wyb为他添彩。还找了为未成年人考虑的借口。

恕我直言，xz的花路上少不了wyb，毕竟他俩几乎是捆绑着一起火的。

而现在能读懂文章，理智网上冲浪的未成年人——心智本身和成年人只剩下社会阅历的广大缺口。你觉得yhsq能引导他什么三观？忄生知识难道真的不普及吗？学校里同学之间ghs的事儿还少了不成？再说了，ghs不解压吗？

5.

创作没有对错之分。

你看见的世界名著里，yhsq情节没什么少的。西方的百年孤独和我们的红楼梦里对伦理道德身心欲/望有很清晰直接的描写。

创作是作者愿望的映射。

cpf也是粉，能不能对粉好一点？自己撕自己，很好玩吗？

说累了，再见。


End file.
